


Never Missed a Day

by mysticminou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Infertility, Miscarriage, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticminou/pseuds/mysticminou
Summary: "She had never missed a day, but when she did, she was so happy. How could it have ended like this?" TWs Infertility and Loss of life. Please head warnings. The angst is strong with this one. Rated merely for warnings/content. One-shot Word count: 701. AU





	Never Missed a Day

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS INCLUDE INFERTILITY AND LOSS OF LIFE. THE ANGST IS STRONG WITH THIS ONE.
> 
> Hello! MY dear friend Star called me out on how angsty I am and I remembered this old thing I started years ago. THOUGHT IT WAS TIME TO FINISH. I AM SO SORRY GUISE. THIS ONE ACTUALLY MADE ME CRY. On that note, I own nothing. :)

It had been the happiest day of her life. Right up there with the day she had married Atem.

She had been two days late on her period and she had never missed a day in her life. She bought a cheap pregnancy test and as she stood there staring at the little blue plus sign, a whole new life opened up in her mind. She and Atem would raise their child, play with him or her, scold him for staying out to late, worry about her as she went on her first date, and Atem and Anzu would grow old together and spoil their grandchildren.

When she had told Atem, he had picked her up and spun her around and they both had laughed and giggled. When he set her down, he pulled her close and kissed her. Life was perfect. Especially when they had gone to the doctor and confirmed their hopes.

Atem swore up and down that he didn't care if their child was a boy or girl, but she knew that he wanted a son because she wanted a little girl. It was only natural.

As soon as she told Mai and Shizuka, she was swept away into the world of planning. Who knew babies needed so much? The two even set a date for Anzu's baby shower.

She now sat in her car, her hands weakly clutched the steering wheel. She was almost four weeks into her pregnancy and she had noticed spotting in her panties a few days ago. Anzu thought it was normal, but she went ahead and scheduled a doctor's appointment.

She had told Atem that she was going shopping.

Anzu lay her head down in the cool wheel. She had been sitting outside her home for almost thirty minutes and the cool October air had penetrated her white Honda.

"Sometimes these things happen," her doctor had said. "Your body just can't handle the stress of carrying a child. But, there are other options."

Anzu had numbly taken the papers she had been given. Lists of adoption agencies. Pamphlets about test tube babies and surrogate mothers.

Now they lay scattered in her passenger seat under her purse. Scattered like her dreams of raising a daughter. She had tossed them into the seat carelessly. Tossed away like Atem's hopes of teaching a son to duel.

Anzu pinched her eyes tightly shut. How was she supposed to go in there and tell her husband that she had lost their baby?

Drawing in a shaking breath, she finally gathered her purse and carefully got out of the car. She gently closed the door and walked towards the apartment door. In a daze, she curled a few stray strands behind her ear as she unlocked the front door. Immediately, the sickening odor of wet paint slapped against her. Gasping, she hesitantly peaked through the cracked door. "Atem?"

As talented as the love of her life was, he was no crafter. Sure he could put together Ikea furniture in under an hour; but painting? Covering her nose and mouth, Anzu stepped into the apartment and juggled with the idea of leaving the door open, but in a crushing reminder of reality, she closed it. Trapped with the horrid smell and putrid thoughts, she followed her nose to where the source of the painting came from.

And the tears came to her eyes once more.

The hand over her mouth kept her gut wrenching sob from escaping as she stared into the nursery. White baby future was carefully placed so not to disturb the drying light purple paint. Sinking to her knees, Anzu screamed. She screamed for her dead, for herself, and for her husband. Kneeling over, she began to dry heave. Nothing could come out. She had already emptied her stomach at the doctors' office. Her fingers turned to claws as scratched at her stomach through her tee.

She didn't even hear Atem running down the hallway. She didn't hear him ask questions. She only felt him as he held her. As he restrained her from drawing more blood. She didn't tell him. He just knew.

Because her screams could only mean one thing.

And his heart shattered.


End file.
